A growing number of mobile electronic apparatuses having a large number of functionalities are available to users, and in particular motor vehicle drivers.
In particular, apparatuses of the mobile telephone type, in particular smartphones, geolocation apparatuses, in particular using GPS (Global Positioning System), or personal digital assistants (PDA), for example make it possible to help a motor vehicle driver determine a route or assist him in driving the vehicle.
Such apparatuses are for example controlled using a touchscreen that must be accessible to the driver, but without requiring the driver to hold the device, which would be dangerous for driving the vehicle.
Thus, it is known to provide a support for the electronic apparatus close to the driver, for example on the dashboard or on the windshield of the motor vehicle, in order to maintain the apparatus there while leaving the screen free so that it can be controlled without holding it.
Faced with the diversity of these devices, and in particular their size, it is known to provide an adjustable support adapting to different types of apparatuses, in particular in terms of height. To that end, the support generally comprises retaining means for retaining the lower edge and the upper edge of the electronic apparatus. The means for retaining the upper edge or the lower edge are adjustable heightwise so as to adapt the support to the height of the apparatus received by the support.
In order to secure the apparatus and prevent it from being ejected upon an impact, it is known to lock the retaining means, so as to prevent them from separating. The known systems use manual locking, thus the user must lock the retaining means himself to secure the apparatus. Such a solution, in addition to being a constraint for the user, carries a significant risk that the device might unintentionally move from its place on the adjustable support. There is indeed a high risk that the user will forget to lock the retaining means of the support after placing the apparatus.
One aim of the invention is to propose an electronic apparatus support that is safe, practical and easy to use.